Don't You Trust Me?
by 1gurgi1
Summary: Escaping her past, small town girl, Rangiku Matsumoto moves to the city. She starts encountering a silver haired stranger, who helps her when she's in trouble. Who is this man? And why won't he tell her his name?
1. Who Are You?

Don't You Trust Me?

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "<em>Where have you been Rangiku?"<em>

_His words were slurred and laced with venom and anger._

_I looked at my father in fear. I was only 10 but I had long learned to recognize the smell of alcohol on his breath._

_This was one of his bad days. Yesterday he had wrapped me in his arms when I came home and called me his little angel._

"_I was at the park playing with my friends…"_

_I knew that wouldn't placate him._

_He downed the last drops of his beer and threw the bottle across the room._

_The shattering glass made me jump and start to shake in fear._

"_Its 5:15. You were supposed to be home at 5!"_

_I tried not to cop an attitude._

"_The bus was late. I got home as fast as I could."_

_My answer wasn't good enough. He snapped his arm back and slapped my face._

_I fell to the ground. I failed at holding back my tears._

"_Daddy…"_

_I sneered down at me in disgust._

"_I can't stand looking at you! You look too much like you're whore of a mother!"_

_Mom had left us years ago. I barely remembered her._

_Dad always took his anger towards her out on me._

_My first beating of the week ensued._

* * *

><p>Fifteen years have passed since then.<p>

My father drank away his sorrows and beat me until he died when I was 15.

He died of alcohol poisoning. The bastard got what he deserved.

I didn't cry at the funeral. I wasn't sad to see him go.

Every night that I had cried myself to sleep I had wished him dead.

I had stay at an orphanage for a few days before my aunt on my mom's side took me in.

I wasn't close to her. I wasn't close to anyone on my mom's side.

If it weren't for my dad dying I doubt I ever would've seen her again.

She was nice enough. I was just happy I didn't have to be scared of being beaten every night.

I poured myself into my schoolwork, graduated high school, and as soon as I was able, I left that god forsaken town far behind me and never looked back.

I found myself a little apartment and worked at a karaoke joint till I was able to find a real job.

The apple hadn't fallen too far from the tree.

I was sitting at a bar drinking away my current sorrow with my friend Momo.

"Rangiku, that's your fifth shot. You've had enough."

I giggled.

"No more shots? Okay, I'll have a beer please."

The bartender nodded and popped on open for me.

Momo gave me a disapproving look as I took a big swig of it.

"Are you really going to let him get to you like this? He's an ass. That's all there is to it."

I had caught my boyfriend of 5 months cheating on me.

The guy that had pursued me told me he loved me, was useless without me, would never hurt me and would never leave me.

The guy that I had caught in _my _apartment, in _my_ bed with a tramp off the street.

Bullshit. That's all love was. Complete and utter bullshit.

My speech was slurred.

"I know… this 'll be my las one…"

She rolled her eyes at me and got up from her stool.

"I want to make sure you get home okay, but I really need get going."

I nodded and told her to go ahead.

I finished my beer, paid my tab and made my way out of the bar.

* * *

><p>"Wake up!"<p>

A light blinded me and a pillow landed on my head.

I couldn't remember what happened after I left the bar last night.

I opened my bleary eyes and saw poofy white hair.

"Morning Boss. Why are you in my apartment?"

I was Toushiro Hitsugaya's personal assistant.

Though he was my boss, he was also a really good friend. Also the only man I truly trusted.

Yes, I have trust issues. Have for a while.

He glared at me.

"You're in my house Matsumoto."

I looked around and realized he was right.

I sat up and stretched.

"Well you did give me a key."

He rolled his eyes and handed me a mug of coffee.

"That was for emergencies only."

I took a sip and cringed at the foul taste. I hated my coffee black.

"It was an emergency."

He scoffed.

"You getting drunk and passing out here isn't an emergency. I'm tired of waking up in the morning and finding you on my couch."

It had become a common occurrence.

"Your house is closer to the bar I go to. It's dangerous for a beautiful girl like myself to walk home in the dark."

He threw my shoes and purse at me.

"Don't stay out so late then. Get going. I need to get to work. You better not be late."

I smiled at him as I walked out the door.

"Yes Sir!"

I caught him rolling his eyes at me and laughed to myself as I walked out into street.

* * *

><p>I went home, showered and got dressed for work.<p>

My answering machine was beeping red so I listened to my messages.

_Rangiku, you can't avoid me forever. I know I messed up, and that you probably don't want to see me, but can we please talk? I love you. Call me back. Please._

I rolled my eyes and erased my message.

He was wrong. I could avoid him forever. I was good at avoiding people.

I listened to my next message. It was from my aunt.

_I just wanted to check up on you Rangiku. We miss you around here. I know it's painful, but a call or a visit every once in a while wouldn't hurt. 4__th__ of July is in a few weeks. You should come home._

I deleted this message as well. I was already home.

I slipped into my shoes and headed out of my apartment.

I knew I should probably grab a jacket but I didn't have time.

If I didn't hurry I would miss the bus. It sucked not having a car but I just couldn't afford one.

Sure enough, half way to the bus stop it started raining, and my bus stop didn't have any kind of shelter.

I was going to show up to work soaking wet, Boss would probably yell at me for it.

Suddenly, something landed over my head and shoulders.

"You'll catch cold in this weather if you don't cover up."

The voice surprised me. I turned to thank the person, but the only thing I saw was a retreating figure with silver hair.

I wanted to run after him, but my bus pulled up and Boss would kill me if I was late to work.

I pulled the strange man's jacket on and boarded the bus.

I had every right to be curious about the guy.

I mean, who gives a random stranger his jacket and just walks off like that?

I was still in a confused daze as I ambled into Boss' office.

He didn't greet me. He shoved work onto me instead.

"Take this files and sort them. After that, finish the paperwork for the business party that's coming up."

He knew I detested paper work. It was his sick enjoyment to make me do things I hated.

Finally he looked up at me and a grimace filled his face.

"What?"

I already knew what but I played innocent.

"How many times do I have to tell you to cover yourself up! Work isn't the place to flaunt yourself!"

I rolled my eyes and sat down at my desk.

"If you got it why not show it?"

He grumbled under his breath and I got to work.

* * *

><p>"Yes, can I get a venti dark, black and grande mild with room please? Oh and two blueberry muffins."<p>

The cashier added my order up.

"That'll be $15.75."

I still wasn't used to the inflated prices of this city.

I dug out my wallet… I only had $11. I blanked unsure of what to do.

"Miss?"

I looked at the cashier and smiled.

Just as I was about to tell her to forget about the muffins, a 5 dollar bill slid across the counter at me.

I looked over in the direction it had come from and my eyes widened in surprise.

It was the same man from this morning.

I quickly paid for the coffee and muffins and ran outside in hopes of speaking to him.

I caught sight of his silver hair, but I lost him in the crowd.

_Who are you?_

* * *

><p><strong>This is the start of my GinRan story. They are my all time favorite couple.<strong>

**I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	2. Alley

Don't You Trust Me?

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> "Gin, are you really going to go through with this? It's just a petty bet."<p>

I lit my cigarette and blew smoke into the air.

"It's no big deal. Byakuya doesn't think I can be nice. I'll prove him wrong. It's just for a week."

Zaraki shook his head at me.

"Yea I know. Help out random strangers for a week, but what's the point?"

I shrugged. I wasn't all that concerned.

"And helping the same girl isn't gonna get you extra points or anything."

The red head from yesterday popped in my head.

"She looked helpless. It's not like I actually care."

He chuckled.

"Isn't caring a crucial part to be being nice?"

I stamped out my cigarette and leaned against the brick wall behind.

"The technicalities don't matter. I just have to play the part."

He looked towards the opening of the alleyway and then looked back at me.

"She can't know who you are Gin. Remember that."

I ignored his comment. I was fully aware I couldn't get close to outsiders. I had no intention to.

"When's he supposed to show?"

Zaraki shrugged and we continued to wait.

An hour later headlights lit up the dark alley.

It was time.

We took our post and lay in wait.

* * *

><p>My search for the silver haired man was fruitless.<p>

I was late getting back to work and Boss chewed me out for the coffee being cold.

Usually I would've fought back, but I just took it.

I could barely sleep. My thoughts were only of him.

I immersed myself in my work, trying to keep my mind off that guy.

Why I was concerned I had no idea. Maybe it was the mysteriousness of it all.

Why had he helping me of all people?

Were they just random acts of kindness?

Or was there more to it?

_Just who are you?_

"Rangiku?"

From the quick look I had gotten from him I assumed he was my age, but I couldn't be sure with him having silver hair.

"Rangiku."

I hadn't seen him around, but I'd only living here for 6 months.

"Rangiku!"

I was sure I'd remember someone as striking as him though.

"MATSUMOTO!"

I jumped at the sudden explosion.

"What Boss?"

He looked like he was trying to control his patience.

"I've been calling your name the past 5 minutes."

That took me by surprise. I hadn't heard anything.

"Sorry. I've got things on my mind."

He eyed me curiously.

"Whatever. I need you to do me a favor."

He looked uncomfortable, which was unusual for him.

He was usually so calm and collected.

"What is it?"

He leaned against my desk.

"You're aware of the company party coming up."

I nodded my head in affirmation.

"I heard from Hinamori that, through unfortunate circumstances, you are now single?"

I nodded again, unsure of where this was going.

"The president's son, Shuuhei Hisagi, is unwilling to attend unless he finds a date. He apparently has expressed an interest in you."

I was taken by surprise. I had talked to him a few times in passing. I didn't really know him though.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?"

He shook his. I didn't think so.

_Well he is hot._

"Very well. I'll be his date."

He grinned at me and went back to his guest.

The silver haired guy was still at the top of my thoughts.

I turned to Toushiro, suddenly nervous.

"Hey Boss, you've lived here a long time right?"

He raised an eyebrow at me.

"All my life. Why?"

It was a long shot but I still had to ask.

"Do you know of anybody with silver hair?"

He rolled his eyes.

"It's a huge city Matsumoto. It's impossible to know everyone."

I nodded my head in understanding.

"But silver hair is a striking feature! You would've remembered seeing it!"

He looked surprised.

"What's the deal? What happened?"

I was glad to be able to get it off of my chest.

When I was finished explaining he scrutinized me.

The silence was killing me.

"What?"

He shook his head.

"I don't want to tell you how to life, but forget about him. Your main priority at the moment is to keep Shuuhei happy. No distractions."

His tone of voice kept me from arguing.

I tried my best to purge all thoughts of the silver haired man from my brain.

He could tell that I was upset.

"It's Friday night. Go out with some friends. Take your mind off of things."

I shook my head.

"I can't. Momo's out of town and you work all night."

I felt pathetic for only having 2 friends. Both of which I knew through work.

My social life had never been great, but this was just sad.

I sighed, not looking forward to going home.

* * *

><p>We watched the drug exchange, hoping they would let something slip so we could take them out.<p>

Zaraki looked like he was itching to start a fight, but I shook my head at him.

If we revealed ourselves now Aizen would kill us.

If things went as planned they would be dead by the end of the week.

I had lost count of how many I had killed over the years.

I had been on my way to becoming a police officer, when I found myself slipping into my current line of work.

Aizen had recruited me. Interested in my ability to be discreet and go unnoticed.

I blended in. I didn't draw attention to myself. I was sure there wasn't many that knew I even exhisted.

I was just a forgotten face in the crowd.

I was still a kid at the time. It sounded like fun. So of course I said yes.

How wrong I was. If I was ever discovered I would spend the rest of my life rotting in a jail cell.

I wasn't fond of it now, but I couldn't quit. Quiting was the equivalent of handing in my death wish.

The man they were supposed to be paying fell to the ground, dead. Knife to the heart.

I strained my ears, hoping they would give away some piece of crucial information.

_We just need a name! You're bosses name!_

A clanging from an adjoining alley reverberated through the night.

Me and Zaraki tensed up. Unsure of what to expect.

I could tell the men weren't expecting anyone.

They looked surprised, wary.

When I saw a familiar red head, my stomach plummeted.

Fear was written on her face as she processed what she had stumbled upon..

They advanced for her. She turned and ran. They chased her.

_Shit!_

I acted without thinking. Zaraki called after me but I ignored him.

* * *

><p>I kept sighing as I walked home.<p>

Boss had told me to forget him, but how could I?

I was ashamed of the fact that I was wearing his jacket.

I had told myself that it was in case I ran into him again, but in truth, I just enjoyed his scent.

I felt like a creeper for thinking that way but his scent was very comforting.

Tired, I decided to cut through the alleyways to get home. It was much quicker that way.

I was probably asking for trouble doing this, but I had taken self defense classes when I moved here.

As long as a weapon wasn't pulled on me, I was fairly sure of my ability to get away.

Besides, I had taken the alley's countless times and nothing had happened.

The talking coming from ahead didn't alert me. I had passed homeless people and drunks a few times.

They had never caused me any trouble.

I started to round a corner, but stopped at what I saw.

There were three men talking to each other.

They were all dressed very nicely so I knew these weren't drunks or homeless people.

They weren't your everyday citizens either though.

I had decided to turn around and take the long way home when they suddenly plunged a knife into one of the men's heart.

I jumped back in fright and ran into some trashcans.

That frightened me and I jumped out into plain view.

I was trembling in fear, unsure of what to do.

When they took a step towards I bolted and ran.

They followed me, their footsteps echoing in the night.

I started crying.

_Someone help me!_

Just as I was about to round another corner in the hopes of losing them, I tripped and fell to the ground.

My head hit the ground and my ankle twisted.

I could feel blood flowing from both of my knees.

The two men loomed over me.

"She's a sexy bitch ain't she?"

His friend nodded in agreement.

I was disgusted by how they looked at me.

"Maybe we should have a little fun before we kill her."

They both licked their lips and I wanted to disappear.

They reached for me and I shut my eyes and flinched away in fear.

Just as fingers brushed my hair, I heard a commotion that made me open my eyes.

Someone had come to my rescue.

I opened my eyes in disbelief when I recognized the silver haired man from yesterday.

He was fighting with both of them.

He punched one to the ground and kicked him in the ribs.

The other one was walking up behind him a drew a knife.

"Look out!"

He turned and grabbed the man by the throat.

The man dropped his knife and struggled at the hand around his throat.

My rescuer threw him to the ground beside his friend.

"Leave! Now!"

His voice was laced with venom. I even cringed in fear.

They both scrambled up off the ground and ran away.

A tall, huge man ran around the corner of the adjacent alleyway.

He was scary to say the least.

He had dark brown hair worn in spikes and on the left side of his face was a scar traveling down his cheek.

Everything about him screamed danger.

"What happened?"

He was addressing the silver haired man.

He shook his head.

"They are gone."

_More like you sent them away with their tails between their legs…_

The big man turned his attention on me and I shifted nervously.

"What about the girl?"

He sounded wary.

"I'll take care of it. Go back without me."

The big man hesitated before leaving.

My rescuer turned to me and I gulped, unsure of what to expect.

* * *

><p><strong>oooh! What's gonna happen?<strong>

**You'll have to wait to find out.**

**Till next time!**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	3. Flowers

Don't You Trust Me?

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> <em>Fuck! I'm screwed! I'll be dead this time tomorrow!<em>

Number one rule: Don't expose yourself on the job. You must not be discovered.

I ran my fingers through my hair and looked down at the red head in the ground.

I had watched innocent bystanders get killed for stumbling onto scenes before. I hadn't even flinched.

But seeing this girl in danger had brought out a protectiveness I had never felt before.

I looked her over and noticed a few things.

She was my age give or take a few years. She was obviously shaken, fear etched onto her face.

When she fell she had twisted her ankle. She might also have a concussion from hitting her head.

She had my jacket on. She pulled it closer around her. Why, I had no idea.

The most prominent thing I noticed was that she was really, really pretty.

I sighed and reached my hand out to her.

She flinched away.

* * *

><p>I was frozen in fear on the ground.<p>

Even if my ankle wasn't hurt, I don't think I would've been able to hurt.

I tried to discern what he was thinking, but it was impossible.

His face was blank of any expression; his eyes were narrowed slits so I couldn't read his emotions.

I was looking at him in fear, but his jacket made me feel safe.

It didn't make a lot of sense, but I pulled it closer around me and breathed in the comforting scent.

As I looked at him more, I realized he was really handsome.

Suddenly he sighed and reached for me.

The memory of those men came to me and I flinched away.

He hesitated and withdrew his hand.

He took a step back and I think he was trying to give me a reassuring look.

I couldn't be sure. His eyes hid so much.

"I'm going to hurt you. I was just going to help you up."

His was voice was quiet and soothing. Definitely trying to reassure me.

My guard was still up though. The whole situation was just too convenient.

"What were you doing out here? There's no way you just randomly found me."

He turned his head and stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coat.

"Just be glad that I was or you'd be dead by now."

I flinched at the callousness in his voice. It was like he didn't care.

"I am. What were you doing out here though?"

He shook his head.

"It's none of your concern."

I tried to lighten the atmosphere by making a joke.

"If you tell me you'll have to kill me?"

I gave a nervous chuckle and waited for him to smile or laugh or something.

"Something like that."

A spasm of fear went through me.

He was dead serious.

"Who are you?"

I blurted it out without thinking and instantly felt embarrassed.

"I can't tell you that."

I felt like I needed to explain myself.

"I'm sorry, but you understand my curiosity right? You save my life, give me your jacket and slip me money? Oh I still need to pay you back."

I reached into my purse and got out a $20 and handed it towards him.

"Here. Interest for saving my life. It's not really a fair trade, but it's the best I can do. Oh, your jacket too."

I shrugged it off and held it out to him as well.

I was rambling from nervousness. I couldn't help it.

He raised his eyebrows at me. The action made him open his eyes a little bit and I saw glints of sapphire.

"You don't have to pay me back and you can keep the jacket."

I insisted.

"I can't do that. You were kind eno—"

He cut me off. He looked angry.

"Don't misunderstand. Helping you yesterday was just a whim. There was no special reason behind it. And if you would've been killed it would've just made a lot of problems for me. If the situation were different I would've just let them kill you without sparing you a second thought."

I wasn't sure what he meant, but he sounded tortured.

Instead recoiling from him in fear, I wanted to wrap him in my arms and tell him everything would be okay.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking that.

I didn't know this guy at all and he just said he would've watched be killed.

I should be putting as much distance between him and myself as possible.

So why did I want to ask him to stay when he started to walk away?

* * *

><p>She would hate me for leaving there alone in that alley.<p>

She probably expected me to help her home, but I couldn't.

She would hate me and that's the way it had to be.

Don't get attached to outsiders. Don't involve them in your world.

Talking to her was enough to sign her death sentence.

So why was keeping a distance and making sure she got home okay?

How come every time she stumbled I had to force myself not to run over to her?

What was the purpose of staring at the apartment building wondering which window belonged to her?

I mentally shook myself and made myself leave.

This interest was temporary. By tomorrow I would forget about her.

* * *

><p>He filled my thoughts as I limped home.<p>

I remembered my boss telling me to forget about him.

How right he was. If I was smart I would forget all about him and stay far away.

So why was I worrying about when the next I would see him?

If I would ever see him again.

There was no way for me to get in touch with him. Nor him me.

I fell asleep thinking of sliver hair, blue eyes and a low voice.

* * *

><p>"Gin? Are you listening to me?"<p>

It had been a week since I had saved that girl and once again I had found myself thinking about her.

I swiveled my attention to Aizen.

"Sorry. What were you saying?"

He sighed and started flipping through the folder in his hand.

"I need you to infiltrate the Seritei Corporation. Specifically the president and his son. I may have you kill the president in the near future, and it would be in our favor if we have his son under our command."

I sat down and took the file from him.

"What do you want with this company?"

He shrugged and leaned back in his chair.

"I could care less about the company. It's the power that will come with it that I want. I want to have power over this city. That's where you and the others come in. You kill for me so I don't have to get my hands dirty and with my power I keep you guys out of detection of the police."

He always reminded us of that when we started to ask questions.

He never gave a straight out answer when I asked what I was doing exactly, but I guess it didn't really matter.

It's not like I would tell anyone the truth if they asked. I couldn't even if I wanted to.

"I understand."

Obedience always placated Aizen.

I pulled out the photos paper clipped to the folder and started flipping through them, getting to know their faces.

The last one was a magazine clipping that made me gasp.

The headline read:

**HEIR TO SERETEI CORPORATION, SHUUHEI HISAGI'S NEW SWEET HEART!**

It was a picture of the president's son eating dinner with a woman.

The red headed woman from a week ago. The one I couldn't get out of my head.

They were looking at the camera.

He looked smug and proud, while she was blushing in what I assumed was embarrassment.

I honed in on where he was holding her hand.

Anger burned through me and it took me by surprise.

I read a line of the article.

"_**Both parties say this was their first date and that they were just enjoying each other's company, but the sparkle of love is obvious in Shuuhei's eyes. Could she be the one to settle this young business man down?"**_

_Not a chance in hell!_

The surge of emotion took me off guard and I dropped the clipping onto Aizen's desk.

Aizen looked at it and looked at me with obvious interest.

"Who is this girl Gin?"

_Oh no! Does he know about that night?_

In that situation, I was under obligation to kill her so as not to let information leak.

It never even crossed my mind until the next day.

I figured if I never saw her again letting her live would be fine, but honestly, I don't think I could've brought myself to kill her.

Aizen's eyes gleamed as he stared at the clipping.

"I love the way your mind works Gin."

I wasn't sure what he meant so I stayed silent.

"Yes, using this girl to control Hisagi would be very beneficial to us."

I panicked when he said that.

"Yes, that would work, but I think we should leave it as a last resort. After all, you always say not involve citizens in our business."

He stared at me and waited for the assault I would get for defying him.

Instead he nodded.

"Very well. If coercing him shows futile, we will hold the girl hostage. I give you a month. I'll be in touch."

Relieved she was safe for now, I left his office. Once again thinking about her.

* * *

><p>I was sitting at my desk in my boss's office staring open mouthed at the article in the magazine.<p>

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

I had told him going out in public would result in something like this, but he insisted and it was my job to make him happy.

Now my face was plastered all over the freakin city!

"Get over it Rangiku. It's a necessary evil. Once the parties over you can cut all ties with him if that's what you wish."

I glared at my boss and threw a ball of paper at him.

He breathed in slow and I laughed at how annoyed he looked.

"Sorry Boss."

He shook his head.

"Forget about it."

When he said that, I remembered him telling me to forget about the silver haired man.

I had looked all over for him this past week but nothing.

I frequented the coffee shop in hopes of running into him again.

I even asked people in stores and stands on the streets if they knew of a man my age with silver hair.

They said no and told me they would keep a look out.

Every day I asked. Every day nothing.

Even though it was the middle of summer, I wore his jacket every day.

I was sad that his scent was slowly fading.

I had even considered roaming the alley's again in hopes of running into him.

I knew I was being crazy. I was ready to risk my life just so I could meet this strange man again.

You couldn't get any crazier.

Momo walked in and handed me a muffin.

"Good morning."

I took it and nibbled on it.

She walked over to boss' desk and handed him his muffin.

"Thank you Hinamori."

She plopped down on the couch against the wall and started eating her own muffin.

"No problem Shiro."

I held back laughter when he reacted to his nickname.

"Stop calling me that!"

She feigned innocence.

"Why? What's wrong with it?"

She winked at me and I started laughing.

She laughed with me and Boss stood up and stormed across the room.

"You two are so annoying! When I get back, you better be working."

Hinamori smiled at me.

"So how was your date with Shuuhei?"

I groaned and turned away from her.

"You saw it huh?"

She laughed.

"Hun, I think the whole cities seen it."

I rolled my eyes.

"So much for privacy."

She sat down in Toushiros' chair and started spinning around.

"Anything about your silver hero today?"

I shook my head and sighed.

"No. You know if it weren't for his jacket and the fact that he saved me that night, I might think that I imagined him to begin with."

She gave me a sympathetic look.

"Why do you wanna see him again? He sounds like a creeper to me."

I didn't understand the compulsion myself. I wasn't even sure of what I would say.

"Guarantee my sanity? Who knows? I just can't stop thinking about him."

She went to say something but a knock at the door interrupted her.

"Come in."

The door opened and in walked Shuuhei with a bouquet of flowers.

I blushed and walked over to him.

I took them from him and smiled.

"What are these for?"

He grinned.

"For gracing me with your presence the other night and an apology for the article. Your privacy was invaded because of me."

I wasn't used to being treated this way and I wasn't sure what to say.

"Oh. You didn't have to do this. They're beautiful Shuuhei. Thank you."

He tucked a loose strand of hair behind my ear and smiled at me.

"Beautiful flowers for a more beautiful woman. I must get back to work. I'm looking forward to the party tomorrow night."

He left me breathless as he left the office.

Momo walked up and examined the flowers.

"I don't even want to know how much these cost him."

I inhaled their sweet scent and grabbed a vase to put them in.

"He probably didn't even blink an eye."

Hinamori eyed me curiously.

"You don't like him do you?"

I shook my head.

He was handsome, smart, and very sweet. Also rich. To most the ideal man, but he didn't just appeal to me.

"Not in that way. And you know how I'm wary about men. It takes me a while to trust them on an emotional level."

She nodded.

"So, hypothetically speaking of course, what if it had been your silver hero that walked through that door with flowers? Would you have trust issues with him?"

I flushed with pleasure but shook my head.

"It would never happen. I'm never going to see him again."

I touched his jacket and I could feel sadness on my face.

"And yes, I would have trust issues with him. He's no different than anyone else."

She looked at me skeptically.

I knew why.

I was trying to convince her as much as I was trying to convince myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh! What's going to happen?<strong>

**Lots. So keep a look out for the next chapter.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	4. Party

Don't You Trust Me?

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>"Is it really necessary for us to wear suits to this damn job? I understand that the company's having a party, but we're supposed to be keeping out of sight so what's the point?"<p>

I ignored Zaraki's complaints and continued staring at the folder and pictures.

He kept grumbling so I tried to placate him.

"On the off chance that we are seen we'll bend in."

He finished tying his tie and walked over to look over my shoulder.

I hadn't been able to take my eyes off of the magazine clipping since Aizen had assigned me the job.

"Wait a minute. Isn't tha—"

He reached out and grabbed it off the table.

"Gin, this is that girl."

I didn't acknowledge his statement. I didn't try to deny it. I knew he recognized her.

"Does Aizen know about her?"

I nodded my head.

"He knows she's dating the president's son. If necessary we will use her to achieve our goal."

I got up and strapped my gun to my pants.

Zaraki was still looking at the clipping.

"Are you okay with that?"

I sighed.

"Why wouldn't I be okay with it?"

He looked at me like I was being stupid.

"Gin, you obviously feel something for this girl. Why are you try—"

I cut him off with a death glare.

"I feel nothing for nobody. All that girl is, is leverage. As far as I'm concerned, I've never seen her before. Bring it up again, and I'll kill you."

That's how it had to be. It was necessary for her safety. For my life.

She was nothing to me. She couldn't be anything but nothing to me.

He nodded in understanding and strapped his gun on.

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Rangiku, you look great. Stop fussing."<p>

I was making sure everything was just right. Momo had been ready and hour ago.

"I know I look great, but you know how vain I am."

She laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Shuuhei's not gonna be able to keep his eyes off of you."

She was eyeing my dress with veiled disapproval.

It was a red halter, that dipped really low to accommodate my huge breasts.

It was floor length, and on the right side was a slit that went to my knee.

I finished straightening my hair and turned to her.

"I'm not doing this for him. I just refuse to leave looking unpresentable."

Out of habit, I grabbed my mystery guy's jacket and tugged it on.

Momo raised an eyebrow at me.

"That doesn't exactly go with your dress."

I looked in the mirror.

She was right.

The rough leather of the jacket did clash with the thin satiny fabric of the dress.

I was reluctant to leave without it though.

"I'll hang it in the coat room when we get there."

She grabbed her purse and scrutinized me.

"You have tons of jackets. Why that one?"

She knew full well why this jacket. She just wanted to hear me say it.

I grabbed my purse and we left my apartment.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

We both laughed as we walked down the street.

* * *

><p>Just after an hour of watching the party from the shadows I was bored out of my mind.<p>

I couldn't see Zaraki but I figured he felt the same way.

Watching some old man on the verge of death walk around and mingle with people wasn't my idea of fun.

To think I had three more hours of this. At least I could switch over to the son once he arrived.

He might be a little more entertaining.

I'm not sure it took me by surprise to see her walk in with him, but it did.

I knew they were dating but this was a company only party.

So either he pulled some strings or she worked here as well.

I wasn't sure if I should feel pleased or concerned when I saw that she was wearing my jacket.

I had told her she could keep it, but I didn't want her to have any lingering connection with me.

It would only put her in danger, but if she did indeed work here then it was just part of my job to be around her.

I ground my teeth in frustration as they started dancing together.

* * *

><p>Shuuhei was waiting for me outside of the building.<p>

He took my hand and kissed it before escorting me inside.

"You look absolutely ravishing Rangiku."

I flushed at the compliment though it meant nothing coming from him.

Anyone could've complimented me and I would've reacted the same way.

I felt bad for stringing him along like this, but I couldn't help that I felt no connection with him.

Plus I had already sworn off love and relationships.

They were too much trouble and they made me vulnerable.

They required a certain amount of trust, and I had learned to trust no one but myself and my two friends.

As I shrugged off my jacket I saw Shuuhei eyeing it.

"That's a man's jacket."

It wasn't a question, but a statement of fact.

I heard irritation and jealousy in his voice.

I remembered Boss telling me to keep him happy so I tried to placate him.

"Yea, it's a friend's. I got caught out in the rain a few weeks ago with him and he let me borrow it. I haven't had a chance to return it."

It explained why I had it, but not why I was wearing it.

Thankfully he didn't ask cause I wasn't sure how I'd answer.

He smiled at me and led me onto the dance floor and we started dancing.

His hands were a little too low on my waist but I made myself tolerate it.

_I just have to get through the night. That's all._

I saw Momo drinking and talking with Boss.

When she caught of me she winked and dragged a reluctant Toushiro onto the dance floor with her.

After dancing and talking with each other, Shuuhei led me out onto the terrace.

In the middle of the meaningless conversation we were sharing, he leaned in to kiss me.

It was a simple peck so I didn't really mind.

When he pulled away he looked confident and smug.

"I really, really like you."

He twined his fingers with mine.

"Will you go out with me?"

I knew I was supposed to be making him happy, but this was never supposed to be anything more than a simple date.

I gently tugged my hand away and shook my head.

"I'm sorry Shuuhei. You're really nice, but I don't feel that way about you."

I tried to say it as nicely as I could, so the cold anger that burned in his eyes took me off guard.

"Shuuhei, wha—"

"It's that guy who gave you his jacket. You're seeing him aren't you?"

That caught me off guard. I blushed and shook my head.

"It's not like that. I'll never see him ag—"

My words were cut off, when he grabbed me by my arms and pushed me up against the brick wall.

He crushed his lips to mine and ripped my dress down and the cold night air on my bare skin made me shiver.

Everything I had learned in self defense vanished from my brain.

I felt cornered, trapped, vulnerable, helpless. Everything my father had made me feel till he died.

I started trembling in fear as his hands roamed over my body.

My body shut down as the fear immobilized me.

* * *

><p>Jealousy ran through me when he kissed her, hating that she let him.<p>

Envy when he said he liked her, wishing it was that easy for me.

Relief when she said she didn't feel that way, knowing I still didn't have a chance.

Curiosity when he brought me up and fear when I saw the expression on her face.

She was interested in me. That was bad.

Cold anger and hatred burned through me when he forced himself on her.

I knew it was crucial to stay hidden; undetected.

I couldn't just watch this happen.

Once again I threw away everything I lived by to save this girl.

* * *

><p>I had gone numb from the fear that was raging like a storm through my body.<p>

Suddenly the weight of him was gone. Somehow his body had been thrown off of me.

My legs gave out from underneath me.

I wrapped as much of my dress around me that I could salvage.

I saw Shuuhei was lying on the ground. A thin trickled of blood running down the corner of his mouth.

I looked up to thank my savior.

Sapphires clouded with anger stared back at me.

* * *

><p><strong>Hisagi's a bastard! <strong>

**Where will things go from here?**

**Reviews please. :O)**


	5. Don't Go

Don't You Trust Me?

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>The tension between us could've been cut with a knife.<p>

I couldn't tell who the anger in his eyes was for.

Me or Shuuhei?

His hands were trembling and his body was rigid.

Slowly, the numbness left my body and I became aware of everything again.

He didn't say anything. He just stood there staring.

But not at me. More like through me. Almost like I wasn't there.

A gust of wind blew through the night and violent shiver tore through me.

His eyes became seeing again and his gaze softened slightly.

He shrugged off his jacket and tossed it to me.

"Put that on. You're gonna freeze to death like that."

I smiled slightly when he did that.

"We've gotta stop meeting like this."

I was trying to make a joke to lighten the situation.

"Just put the damn jacket on."

His tone brought out the stubborn side in me.

I stood up, leaving his jacket on the ground, and glared at him.

"No! Why do I think that you think this is my fault?"

His eyes had narrowed back into slits so I couldn't read him anymore.

He turned away from me and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"I never said that, but you didn't fight him off so I had to step in."

He turned back to me.

"Why didn't you fight back?"

His tone was saturated with confusion.

Another shiver shook me so I bent down and grabbed his jacket to slip on.

The feeling of absolute terror and helplessness washed over me again.

"That's a long, personal, story."

I may have been dying to see him but I didn't think I could dump my past onto this strange man.

I hadn't even told Momo or Boss.

I must've been seeing things due to the shock of almost being raped, because I thought I saw a slight smile tug at his lips.

"I've got time…"

He sounded reluctant when he said it. I didn't understand why and it hurt too.

"Don't force yourself! You know, I really don't get you. You just keep popping in and out of my life with barely a word. Just who are you?"

I meant to sound angry, but instead I sounded sad and wistful.

I turned away and made to walk back inside.

"Forget it. I need to get out of here."

I left him standing on the balcony and walked through the crowd.

I heard footsteps behind me and I knew it was him.

"Now you follow me? Couldn't bother to send me home the other night though."

I was mumbling under my breath.

"I kind of need my jacket back, unless you're planning on wearing both my jackets."

I realized I still had on his suit's jacket and blushed.

I shrugged it off when I got into the coat room, threw it at him and tugged his other one on.

Just as I was about to leave, Momo ran up to me.

"Hey Rangiku, are you leaving?"

I nodded and then I saw her eyes flick to him.

Her jaw dropped and understanding filled her eyes.

"Is that?"

I nodded and walked past her, beyond ready to get out of there.

* * *

><p>I could barely keep my dress around me so I decided to splurge on a taxi.<p>

When I got home I threw the bastards jacket underneath a pile of old clothes in the back of my closet and grabbed a towel.

I hopped in the shower and tried to scrub away this terrible night.

My skin turned red as I tried to erase Shuuhei's touch.

The shower helped a little but I still couldn't shake off the annoyance I had felt at that strange guy.

I collapsed on my bed and sighed.

I had been dying to see him again and now that I had I wanted nothing to do with him.

Even as I thought I knew it was a lie. I still wanted to know him.

Even though he had pissed me off, I couldn't deny the safeness I felt around him.

It was all so conflicting. My brain hurt. I needed relief.

I hopped up, dropped my towel and threw on some clothes.

I resisted the urge to wear his jacket and pulled on a hoodie instead.

I grabbed my purse and headed for my bar.

* * *

><p>I was on my fifth beer when the bartender told me to slow down.<p>

I glared up at the man.

"Fuck off. I'm paying aren't I?"

I finished the bottle and asked for another.

As I drank from my new bottle, someone sat down on at the empty stool beside me.

I didn't need to look. I knew it was him.

"Twice in one night? Aren'tI lucky."

My voice was heavy with sarcasm, trying to hide the surge of pleasure that swam through me.

He shrugged and took my beer from me.

"I think you've had enough Rangiku."

My name sounded beautiful when said in his low voice. Then I remembered I never introduced myself.

"How do you know my name?"

He tilted the bottle up to his lips before answering.

"I heard that ass and your friend call you it."

His voice sounded calm and natural. The angry edge to it from earlier was gone.

"You're not mad anymore?"

Why did I even care?

He sighed in exasperation.

"I was never mad at you. I was mad at myself for getting involved."

I didn't understand.

"You shouldn't have?"

He shook his head.

"Why?"

He pressed his fingers into his temples and took another drink.

"I can't tell you that. All I can say is that me interfering and being here is very dangerous. For the both of us."

I tingled in pleasure when he said us.

I ordered another beer and started drinking with him.

Not much was said. Meaningless small talk. Trying to learn more about him. He let nothing slip.

* * *

><p>Somehow she convinced me to walk her home. I owed it to her. That was why. No other reason behind it.<p>

She could barely walk or keep her eyes open, so I put my arm around her to give her support.

I tried to ignore how much I liked her leaning into my chest. How warm and soft she felt. How her hair tickled my cheek but was still a nice sensation.

"Where do you live?"

She needn't know that I had followed her that night, though I doubt she was aware of much at the moment.

She rattled off her address and I headed for the building.

Halfway there her legs gave out and I had no choice but to carry her.

She was lighter than I expected. She clutched my shirt and nestled into my chest.

This was bad. Very, very bad.

She was too interested, too attached. I was falling farther into this forbidden place.

The farther I fell, the less chance I had of climbing out.

Did I even want to?

It didn't matter. I had to keep her safe. Keep her away from my world.

I was annoyed to find that her door wasn't locked.

Didn't she have any sense of self preservation?

I laid her on her bed and hesitated.

I was sure she would be more comfortable in different clothes, but she was dead asleep.

I assumed she'd be okay and went to leave.

I felt her pull on my hand as I turned away.

"No… Don't go…"

I wanted nothing more than to give in to her request.

"I can't. I have to leave."

She squeezed her eyes and held tighter to my hand.

"I don't want to be alone… Be alone with me…"

I sighed and sat down on the chair next to her bed.

I told myself that as soon as she fell asleep I would leave.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews Please. :O)<strong>


	6. Stupid Ass!

Don't You Trust Me?

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> A beeping from the kitchen, signaling my coffee was ready, woke me up.<p>

I went to stretch like I always do, but my hand was bound by something warm.

I opened my eyes to figure what the warm thing was.

When I saw that I was holding someone's hand it took me by surprise.

I like up into the face of my mystery guy. He had fallen asleep in my chair. He didn't look comfortable at all.

I smiled as memories from last night washed over me.

I had been mad at him, but now not so much. I was just as enamored as before. Maybe more so.

I squeezed his hand.

He squeezed his eyes and blinked a few times, before relaxing them into their usual slits.

"Hey."

He moved his head back and forth before saying anything.

"What are you so happy about?"

I rolled my eyes and adjusted myself a little.

"You stayed."

He looked away.

"It didn't mean anything."

I smiled.

"You stayed."

He yanked his hand out of mine.

"You wouldn't let go of my hand."

I giggled.

"You stayed."

He leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees and hung his head.

"I fell asleep."

I laughed and reached for his hand.

He didn't fight it. He looked at our hands before looking at me.

"You stayed. That's all that matters to me."

He sighed and stood up, dropping my hand in the process.

I frowned.

"Ah. This is bad."

I was confused and sat up.

"What is? What's wrong?"

He started pacing my room.

"I shouldn't be here. I should've never met you. Last night… No, ever since I met you has been a mistake."

That was a slap to my face.

"I have to go. The longer I stay, the worse it is."

Though I was hurt by his words, I still wanted to see him again.

I jumped out of bed and grabbed his arm.

"Please, don't go."

He gently wrenched his arm out of my grasp.

"I have to. It's for the best."

Instead of arguing with him, I grabbed his phone out of his pocket.

"Hey…"

I danced out of his reach and entered my contact information.

"If you ever need someone to get a drink with, call me. If you ever want to talk, call me or text me. This is not a mistake."

I gave his phone back to him.

"You may go now."

He looked at me dubiously before leaving my room.

When I heard my front door open and close before collapsing on my bed.

"Idiot… He's never gonna call…"

A few tears escaped my eyes before I wandered over to the bathroom for a shower.

* * *

><p>"Gin, what do ya keep lookin at your phone for?"<p>

I was at Zaraki's. We were supposed to be discussing our next job but I wasn't paying any attention.

For the past week I have been typing out messages for Rangiku but I would always hesitate before pressing send and would switch to cancel.

I had stared at her number so much that I now had it memorized.

Suddenly my phone was out of my hand.

"Zaraki you idiot! Give me my phone back!"

I stopped when I saw him staring at me incredulously.

"You have her number? Gin, what are you thinking?"

I snatched my phone back and sighed.

"Shut up. I haven't used it. She forced it on me."

I was glad Zaraki was my partner. He was the only one who didn't care about the rules so I knew he wouldn't say anything.

He smirked at me.

"Want me to help you out?"

I was confused.

"What do you mean?"

He chuckled and grabbed a beer out of his fridge.

"Cover for you while you're with her. You do plan on seeing her right?"

I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"Are you insane? I must never see her again. You know what would happen if I did."

He sat down across from me and nodded.

"Yea but that's only if you caught."

I lit a cigarette. The stress was too much for me.

"I won't have to worry about that though since I'm never gonna see her again. Drop it."

He took a drink of his beer and clicked the TV on.

"Sure, sure. You still hiding out on that rooftop on 4th of July?"

Glad for the topic change, I grasped onto it.

"Yea. I always do. This cities too damn crowded on that day. It's the only place that's quiet."

He smiled and took another swig of beer.

"Alright. Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>"Dammit Rangiku, if you're not gonna focus don't bother coming to work!"<p>

Toushiro slammed his fist onto his desk to get my attention.

I sighed and looked at him apologetically.

"Sorry Boss. I've just got a lot of things on my mind."

He gave me a sympathetic look.

"Anything I can help with?"

I shook my head.

"Just family stuff. My aunt's after me to spend 4th of July back home."

_And a silver haired asshole has completely disappeared from my life._

_Other than that everything's just peachy…_

He sighed.

"Get out. Take a break and clear your head. You're useless to me like this."

I hesitated but then saw he was serious and grabbed my purse before walking out of the office.

I headed outside to smoke a cigarette.

It wasn't something I did on a regular basis but it helped when I was stressed like this.

I blew rings of smoke into the air and mumbled to myself.

"Stupid silver haired bastard… Look what you've done to me…"

Irritation surged through me and I threw my cigarette to the ground and started stomping on it.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid ass!"

I was breathing heavily, trying to recover from my sudden outburst.

I saw people staring at me like I was a crazy person. I couldn't blame them.

I sighed and looked up to watch the clouds drift by.

How easy it would be to be a cloud. Just drift and drift. Never lingering. Never stuck.

"Excuse me Miss? You're Rangiku right?"

I started at me my name and looked over in the direction the voice had come from.

I squeaked when I recognized the big scary man from the alley.

"Y-Yes? Can I help you?"

He laughed and offered me his hand.

"Call me Kenny."

I hesitated before shaking his hand.

His hand completely engulfed mine.

"You're friends with… him. Aren't you Kenny?"

I blurted it out before I realized I was dying to ask.

He eyed me curiously.

"He hasn't told you his name?"

I shook my head and grasped on to his words.

"Can you tell me? I can only think of him as silver haired or asshole so many times."

He laughed and his hard face softened.

"Sorry. No can do. If he hasn't told you that's his business."

I frowned.

"There must be something I can call him? A nickname or something?"

He thought about it.

"He doesn't really have a nickname, but I guess you could call him… Maru? Yea, Maru would work."

I thought about it and shook my head.

"It doesn't fit him. Anyways, why are you here?"

My face brightened with my smile.

"Did he send you?"

He hesitated before shaking his head and I deflated.

"No, he said he doesn't plan on seeing you again."

I felt stupid for getting my hopes up again.

"Oh… I see."

He reached a hand out and ruffled my hair.

"But I think he's being an idiot. He wants to see you just as badly as you want to see him, though he'll never admit it."

I scrutinized him, trying to kick the hope in me back to the ground.

"Really?"

He smiled and nodded.

"What are your plans on 4th of July?"

The change of topic caught me off guard.

"None exactly…"

I felt pathetic. Everyone had plans on 4th of July.

He nodded and took out a piece of paper.

"Go here. You'll like what you find."

He winked and left me there confused and curious.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews please. :O)<strong>


	7. I Would

Don't You Trust Me?

**Bleach and its characters do not belong to me.**

* * *

><p> I spent the rest of the day staring at that piece of paper with the mysterious address.<p>

'_Go here. You'll like what you find.'_

I couldn't be sure, but I felt like Kenny was telling my I'd find my mysterious asshole there.

He had made it explicably clear that I should stay away from him, so why did I keep looking for him?

Why was I so driven to find him, be near him?

I sighed and laid my head down on my pillow.

I couldn't explain it, but whenever I was around him, peace engulfed me.

I felt whole and safe though it had been danger that brought him to me.

It made no sense, I barely knew him yet I was ready to give him my everything.

Wasn't I the girl with trust issues? The girl that had her heart broken time and time again? The girl who thought all men were liars and cheats? The girl that had sworn off love?

Thinking of love brought me up short.

I couldn't deny the attraction I felt towards him, but I was sure if just being around me was bad; a relationship was definitely out of the question.

I sighed again and these thoughts continued to assault me into the night.

Before I fell asleep my phone started to vibrate.

I had received a text from an unknown number.

**Sorry…**

I had never seen the number but I somehow knew it was him.

I made up my mind to go that addresses rooftop on the 4th.

I had to see him again. I was tired of the games.

* * *

><p>I had been sure a week ago when I made up my mind.<p>

I had been sure when I was getting ready.

I had been sure when I started walking to the building.

But now, standing in front of the elevator, my certainty was wavering.

What if he wasn't here? What if he was?

What if he sent me away? What if he wanted me to stay?

What would I say? What would he say?

These questions and many more were making me hesitate to press the call button.

I gathered my resolve and pressed the button.

I needed answers and there was only one way to get them.

The ding as the elevator doors opened sounded ominous to me.

I took a breath, stepped inside and pressed the button for the rooftop.

Nervousness and uncertainty engulfed me again as I slowly ascended the building.

I started when the elevator jolted to s top.

The doors opened with a ding and… nothing. Nobody.

The rooftop was empty.

My resolve faltered but I told myself there was still time.

I'd wait. I sat down and took a beer out of the bag of food and drinks I had brought.

* * *

><p>After an hour of drinking and waiting, the sun had set.<p>

It was dark and soon fireworks would be exploding in the sky.

I wasn't sure how much longer I should wait.

I heard a ding, footsteps and a surprised, familiar voice.

"Rangiku…?"

I turned around and breathed a sigh of relief.

"You showed."

I had just been talking myself into going home.

He was still shocked.

"What one earth are you doing here? How'd you find me?"

I felt sheepish and wrung my hands behind my back.

"Your friend Kenny gave me the address. He said you wanted to see me…"

I hoped he wouldn't deny it.

He looked confused.

"Kenny? Oh Kenny! I told him to keep out of it actually. Should've known he wouldn't."

I frowned.

"So you didn't want to see me?"

He shook his head. I didn't understand why he had to be so blunt.

Hadn't he ever heard of sparing someone's feelings?

I nodded my head and turned away when I felt the tears coming.

"Right. Of course. You're probably thinking I should learn to take a hint right?"

The night air stung my wet eyes. I gripped my arms.

"I _can't_ want to see you Rangiku. It's bad. For both of us. Why can't you understand that?"

I hung my head as the full impact of his words hit me.

Wanting me was bad.

"Maybe cause I don't understand what your referring to. I don't know a thing about you. You won't even tell me your name."

It came out as a whiny plea. I sounded pathetic.

He sighed and walked over to my bag a took out a beer.

"What are you doing?"

He sat down and popped the lid off.

"You said I could drink with you whenever didn't you? And I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you anything. I'm too tightly bound."

I smiled and took another drink of my beer.

I was dying to sit next to him, but I was scared he'd move away or stand up, and I wouldn't be able to take the rejection.

I thought back to the night I had first met him.

"What you were doing that night we met… Is that what's binding you?"

He choked on his beer and started coughing a bit.

"You're very observant aren't you?"

I shrugged my shoulders and took another drink.

"You still wanna know my story?"

He looked surprised but nodded for me to continue.

So, I proceeded to tell him about my mother leaving me. Resulting in abandonment issues.

About my abusive father which resulted in my constant fear.

About leaving that town, which led me to here.

About my numerous exes that had trampled my heart which led to my trust issues.

He started to apologize but I shook my head. I didn't want pity.

We didn't say much else.

Once the fireworks started going off I was thoroughly drunk.

The pretty colors in the sky mesmerized me. I wanted to be closer to them.

I stumbled over the raised ledge of the roof and hopped up onto it.

Once I had my balance I reached up into the sky, wishing to touch the myriad of blues and reds and greens.

"Rangiku! What are you doing?"

I giggled at his reprimanding tone.

"I want to touch the pretty colors Maru!"

I looked over at him and smiled.

He looked taken aback.

"Maru?"

I nodded and started walking up and down the ledge.

"Yepp. Kenny said I could call you that since I can't know your name."

A bird flew through the night sky and I admired its graceful flight.

"You ever wish you were a bird Maru?"

I started moving my arms like they were wings.

"No, I can't say I have. You should get down."

I ignored his suggestion and continued walking the ledge and flapping my arms.

"I do. I wonder how the freedom feels. How nice it would be to be able to take flight and leave all your worries and troubles on the ground."

The desire hit me so strongly that I stood on my tip toes for a few seconds.

"That's just running from your problems Rangiku. It won't get rid of them."

With that my wings were clipped.

I stood flat on my feet and looked at him sadly.

"Alas, I'm only human. If I wear to jump from this ledge, I wouldn't fly. I'd fall. Bringing my problems to a bitter end."

I leaned forward a bit feeling the rush as I felt myself start to fall.

I lost my balance and I started flaying for purchase.

Just as I was about to fall strong arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me back.

We fell to the ground with an _oomph._

I started to untangle myself from him, but his arms around me stopped me.

"Idiot! You could've died!"

His embrace took me by surprise but I leaned into it and inhaled his familiar smell.

My head was now surprisingly clear compared to a few moments ago.

What had almost happened hit me hard.

"It's not like anyone would miss me…"

The truth of that statement crushed my heart.

He pulled away but his arms didn't leave my waist.

"I would."

I gasped at the seriousness of his words. The intensity in his eyes.

Maybe I had been wrong all along. Maybe he was interested.

"Really?"

I came out as a breathy whisper.

His eyes were hesitant as he nodded.

I scooted closer but his arms held me away.

"Please…"

He voice cracked when he started to talk.

"We can't do this. Don't you trust me?"

Me made it sound like he wished I didn't. Like I shouldn't.

"I know I probably shouldn't bu—"

He cut me off.

"You do!"

He sounded incredulous.

"Does it change anything?"

I sounded desperate.

He sighed and I smelled defeat.

"I can't tell you my name or much about me…"

I could tell he was giving me rules. I grasped onto my chance.

"That's fine."

He couldn't doubt the sincerity in my words.

"I can't guarantee when I'll be able to see you or call you…"

I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it. I'm not clingy."

I grabbed his hands and held them in mine.

"As long as I'm with you… That's all that matters."

I saw a slight smile tug at his lips and I smiled at him in return.

He leaned forward and I anticipated the kiss.

It didn't come. He stopped. He still looked unsure if this was right.

I leaned in the rest of the way and pressed my lips to his.

I smiled at how right it felt.

Our lips melded together like puzzle pieces fit for each other.

He brought his hands up to my face and returned the kiss.

He ran his fingers through my hair and I pressed myself against his chest.

The last firework of the night exploded above us.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! I was looking forward to writing this one.<strong>

**Turned out good if I do say so myself.**

**Reviews please. :O)**


End file.
